


Side Effects of Being a Superhero

by Winters_Solace



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Emma Agreste - Freeform, Future Fic, Gen, Marinette Dupain-Cheng - Freeform, One-Shot, adrien agreste - Freeform, adrien and marinette are married, brief mention of adrienette, new chat noir, why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 01:09:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9633374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winters_Solace/pseuds/Winters_Solace
Summary: Adrien gave up the ring of destruction after he and his Lady had defeated Hawkmoth. When the ring makes another appearance twenty years later, Adrien finds himself very, very, confused.ONESHOT





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this is gonna be a oneshot, no continuations. Just a little thing I thought of. It's very short, but ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ Enjoy!

Years of being Chat Noir, Adrien reflected while climbing up the stairs as stealthily as possible, had made him an extremely light sleeper. Late night (or early morning) akuma attacks had made him wake up to the slightest disturbance and get ready to get up and go save Paris.

 

 _Half the time_ , Adrien thought ruefully,  _I was the only one awake._

 

For reasons unknown, Plagg had very rarely woken up to a midnight attack. Adrien was almost sure that the kwami never even woke up- just gotten sucked into the ring and stayed there during the attack, sleeping while he fought to keep both the akuma and his tiredness at bay. When he detransformed, Plagg was unconscious, so Adrien could never be sure whether Plagg had ever actually woken up. He had always placed a generous slice of Camembert next to the kwami as a thanks and an apology for the disturbance, and while he had never seen Plagg actually eat it, it would always be gone in the morning. Perhaps his kwami wasn't lying about being able to smell Camembert in his sleep, or maybe Plagg had just woken in hunger and 'discovered' the food.

 

Thankfully, those were a thing of the past after he had defeated Hawkmoth about twenty years ago (had it been that long already?) with his Lady, who was actually Marinette, who he was now married to and had three kids with (Emma, Louis, and Hugo, as well as a hamster. For unknown reasons, Marinette had been quite insistent on having a hamster). The thought, even after so long, always brought as giddy smile to his face. Thinking back on it, he should have noticed their similarities, but they did say hindsight was 20/20. He had loved Ladybug, and after discovering she was Marinette, that love seemed to grow even more. His children, however, though he loved them, were the reason he was up this time (god forbid it was an akuma. Could those even exist anymore, after Hawkmoth was gone? Adrien didn't think so, and he wasn't in a hurry to see himself disproven), and didn't they know he needed his sleep?

 

Adrien rubbed at his eyes and smothered a yawn. If he remembered correctly a thud had woken him, and did he hear a muffled yelp coming from Emma's room just now?

 

Carefully, he crept up the stairs, avoiding all the creaky steps and spots. If this was a kidnapper, he had the element of surprise and he sure as hell wasn't going to waste that. He grabbed a broom that was lying against a wall, ready to fight if necessary. Holding it out defensively before him, he padded through the hallway. Louis and Hugo's room seemed quiet enough, but Emma's door was opened slightly, and soft light spilled out through the cracks.

 

Reaching the doorway of his daughter's room, he peeked inside. As his eyes adjusted to the brightness of the room (why did his daughter have a lamp on at 3:28 in the morning? Kidnapper or not, they were going to have to talk about this), he saw that his daughter was standing up, her back to him. She was opening the window, taking out the screen and _was she planning to jump out the window?_ Frantically scanning the room, he met the eyes of a certain black haired, green eyed kwami that he had lived with for almost 7 years with. Adrien gaped at the sight, wondering how in the world he could possibly be seeing this.

 

The broom clattered to the floor softly as he dropped it, eyes wide and unbelieving. Plagg stared back for what seemed to be five very, very long seconds before opening his mouth and baring his needle-like fangs in a snicker. Before Plagg could let out a laugh, however, he heard a dim "Plagg, claws out!" that probably came from his daughter, and watched as Plagg was sucked into a silver ring that he used to wear. A green flash of magic covered his daughter, and he watched as black leather encased Emma's body. Looking at the suit now, he couldn't help but cringe at the way the suit outlined her body (not that Emma was in bad shape, but it was rather skintight, and, well, maybe it was a _bit_ revealing). All in all, though, he had to say his daughter looked  pretty good. (He wasn't even sure why he was thinking these things. He was supposed to be wondering how on earth his daughter got the ring of destruction! He thought he and his family were done with the miraculous for good. Adrien guessed he was wrong.)

 

Emma leaped out of the window and into the night, leaving him alone in the room. He leaned against a wall, sinking down onto the floor, and stared blankly at the opposite wall.

 

 _Well,_ he thought, not bothering to hide a weary sigh.  _I suppose it's time to stock up on Camembert again._


End file.
